Currently, a single handle water mixing faucet is widely applied because of its ease-of-operation. However, since cold/hot water inlet is located at a frontal section and water outlet at rear section of baffle plate of the faucet (e.g. T-shaped faucet), it will likely make it difficult for moulding of baffle plate, where air pockets will be easily formed, thus leading to a higher degree of defects and manufacturing cost. Besides, considering that cold/hot water inlet is located at frontal section and bar copper is applied to machine-shaping of column faucet, pipe column of water inlet is vulnerable to puncture during machining of water outlet tube orifice, causing serious concern to a higher defective rate.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art single handle water mixing faucet, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved one of desirable performance.
To this end, the present invention is directed to an improved structure of water mixing single handle faucet fitted with a water inlet and outlet, which can ensure an easier machining and moulding of bar copper in order to promote the rate of finished products and minimize the manufacturing cost.